A Rainy Day Went Wild
by death by caring
Summary: The first part of my new story it's about what happens when it's a rainy day and Goku decides to visit Vegeta and Bulma
1. What To Do Today

A Rainy Day Went Wild  
By NinDBZ  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Message From The Author: I think the title tells it all.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 1: What To Do Today  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a cold wet rainy day outside and the son family wasn't to happy about it. "Daddy what are we supose to do now it's to wet to spar or go fishing or do just about anthing that envolves outside." whinned Goten. "Well I don't know maybe we could suprise Bulma and Vegeta with a visit." replied Goku with a big goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Oh no you don't your not taking my son out in the rain," hollered Chi-Chi. "Oh Chi-Chi I wasn't going to take him out in the rain I was going to use my instant transmission." "I frankly don't care what you do but if my son gets sick your going to be in big trouble mister do you understand me ?" screamed Chi-Chi loaded then before. Goku could just picture the frying pan behind her back. A shiver went down his spin he hated to see his wife angry enough to use it.  
  
"Right. Bye, Mom," said Goten not letting there fight bring him down. "Now hold on Goten," said Goku finally relizing away that if Goten did get sick he wouldn't get in trouble. "Why don't we bring your mother with us ? How bout it Chi-Chi ?" he asked a serious look on his face but deep in side he had his typical goofy grin on. "Why how thoughtful Goku I'd love to come," she said with an innocent look on her face.  
  
They asked Gohan if he would like to come but he muttered something about being busy at the moment. So Chi-Chi packed up some food to bring and brought a small book of recipes so she could help Bulma learn some new techinques. Made sure Gohan had somthing to eat when he got hungry and ran around chases Goku out of the kitchen.   
  
"Okay I think we remembered every thing. Goku did you call and tell Bulma we were coming over," said Chi-Chi with a sigh.   
  
"Yeah of course I did Chi-Chi," said Goku with a big goofy smile his fingers crossed behind his back.  
  
"Are you lying ?" Chi-Chi had her suspestions and for good reason too Goku normally liked to suprise Vegeta with his visit much to Vegeta's annoance.   
  
"Now Chi-Chi do you not trust me after all I've done for you ?" said Goku frowning and looking like someone had just died from natural causes so he couldn't bring them back with the dragonball's. "I'm hurt"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Goku-chan your right. I should trust you. So let's just hope I don't get a reason not to," said Chi-Chi softly hightening the sentence at the end.  
  
"Well let's go then Chi-Chi," said Goku nervously.   
  
Chi-Chi held Goku's had and Goten held hers. "So I'll transport us to Vegeta and Bulma were lucky there in one place or we would have to transport all over the place." With that Goku placed his two fingers to his head and transported them there.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Little Does he relize that it is Vegeta and Bulma's Bedroom His Transportining Them To. I wonder what there doing in there =  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2: Exposed

Chapter 2 : Exposed   
Goku and them appeared in the lowly litt room room and were shocked to what they saw though they all took it diffrently. Chi-Chi was the usual socked jaw dropped, Goku had his hand behind his back as if to say whoopse, and Goten well Goten took it very well (if your wondering what it is it's Bulma and Vegeta making out on the bed infront of them.  
"What The Hell ?!?" said Vegeta sensing there kis and breaking away a kiss from his wife. He looked at Goku neverouseness at his mistake, Chi-Chi who was covering his eyes, and Goten who was grinning from ear to ear, the last one disturbed him the most. "What Are You Doing In My Bed Room ?!?"  
Bulma relizing they were there hid her half exposed body under the sheets. She saw Goten and hid the rest of they way under the sheets.'I wish that kid would go away' she thought.  
Meanwhile Goku had started his explaining. "Ya see it was rainy outside and I figured why don't we visit our good friends the Vegeta Briefs. And I felt you in the same place so I figured you were talking or somthing," he trailed off from there in to a low voice.   
"GET OUT GET OUT I Didn't Mean For You To Explain It I Just Wanted You To Leave Get The Picture GET OUT OF HERE !!!" screamed Vegeta who was totally ticked off at the point.Goku grabbed Chi-Chi's arm and were about to leave when Vegeta hollared. "And Take Your Preverted Son With You." Goku went over to the grinning Goten and dragged him out the door.  
"bye, bye" said Goten as he left. Which put a chill down Bulma's spine.  
Outside the room. "Oh I feel so bad how could we do that to Bulma and Vegeta. You didn't call them did you" said a sad Chi-Chi as slammed a frying pan on the back of his head. "Oh I must do somthing to make it up to her. I know I'll cook everyone Lunch," Chi-Chi said and Goku know knew he wouldn't see his wife for the rest off the afternoon.Goku sneek into the kitchen after her and opened the door when he was once again strieked in the head. "Stay out of her Goku you've done enough already."  
Walking back into the living room he rubbed his head. 'That one caught me off gaurd.' He was about to sit down on the couch when Vegeta fully dressed in his typical gi came out of his room and grabbed Goku by the arm leading him to the gravity room.m "Vegeta I don't want to spar right now." whinned Goku as they went but Vegeta payed him no mind and continued to drag him along.  
Meanwhile Goten had found Trunks' room. It was huge filled with posters, and games, a computure, and even his own small lab. Trunks was on his bed listening to music very loud on his headphones sensing his friends Trunks looked up and smirked an evil smirk some what like his father. "Hey Goten I have a plan."   
Goten's face gained a deviless look to it. "What kind of plan ?"   
"Let's just put it this way Goten it's alott of fun and as long as we aren't caught we can't go to prison for it."   
"Will we end up hurting poor helpless people in the process," asked Goten almost happily.  
"You know we will." said Trunks his smirk still plastered on his face.   
"I'm In," said Goten a wicked smile on his face.  
"Good wait till I finish this song." loses his grin and breaking the moment. *Goten sweat drops*  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



End file.
